Container assemblies are used for a variety of different uses and purposes. In certain applications, a container assembly may take the form of a bucket such as a five-gallon bucket known in the art. Five-gallon buckets are used in several different applications such as for containing liquids, powders, other flowable materials and also solid objects or other items. Other containers can take the form of plastic bins having a re-attachable lid. One such application for plastic bins is for pet food containers. In such an application, it is important for the containers to able to be tightly closed and selectively opened as needed. While the containers serve a primarily utilitarian purpose in holding pet food, for example, the containers are often not visually aesthetically pleasing to a homeowner or others. As such, some homeowners seek to store such containers away from view such as in closets or cupboards. In certain households, however, such storage areas are not possible. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a container assembly that is functional for holding pet food, but that is more visually aesthetically pleasing and, therefore, could be placed in areas that are not hidden from view to a homeowner or others.
While such container assemblies according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention is provided to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.